School Romance
by collussus96
Summary: James and Katie hate each other. At least, they think, will they open their hearts for each other? Logan/Camille, Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, might become shane/Stephanie and Carlos/Lucy.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: _****i do not own big time rush**

**Hey everyone, this is my first story. This is the first story I'm going to write so be nice, I do accept tips to write better so review!**

Chapter one: Prologue

James P.O.V.

"Work, work, and work, that's everything my mother Brooke Diamond cares about. Ever since Dad left mom, she's getting more distant from us. She's hardly ever home, and when she's home she just watches television watching some goody-goody love-soaps".

"hey, big brother, did mom left already?" , my brother Shane asked, he's two years younger than me and he'll also be attending the High school for snobs, he's about 5'8, dark brown eyes and light brown hair.

"Mom isn't here again I guess?"

"Yes, you know her, work is all she cares about."

"You know that that's not true big brother, she loves us, she just misses dad."

"No, she's the same as Jenny, a royal bitch!" I snapped at him. "Sorry bro, it's just mom left us high and dry, while jenny moved to Texas to be with her lover 2 years ago and still hasn't contacted us." I said while fighting the urge to cry, I couldn't cry, not now, I needed to be strong for Shane, I said to myself.

Shane P.O.V.

As I sat at the table to eat I watched my brother who was on edge to cry, he wanted to, but he wouldn't, not with me in the room, he never cried in front of me. While eating I was thinking about what he said about Jenny, the truth is, I think he's right about her, I guess I kind of hope she would come visit us, come back to us, call us, but I guess that would be useless since she never contacted us over the two years. James then joined me at the table, we didn't say anything and when it was time we cleaned the dishes and left on the way to school.

"Shane…Shane…SHANE !"

""Huh?! Oh yeah, what's wrong big brother?"

"I just want to warn you."

"About what?"

"About the school, you should know that this school is full of bitches and assholes, stay away from anyone called Katie or Kendall Knight, Jo Taylor, Carlos Garcia or Jett Stetson, they're the worst people ever."

"Okay, are they that bad?"

"Yes, Katie Knight is a bitch who thinks she's better than anyone, Kendall Knight, is in the hockey team, he the right wing, he's so full of himself that he actually becomes more than annoying sometimes, also, he's an asshole, Jo Taylor, is his girlfriend, a royal bitch, she is almost as bad as Katie Knight, there are also a rumor that she's a slut but you don't need to believe that."

"Because…"

"Because I'm friends with Jo's stepsister Stephanie King, and she's says that she isn't one, those two are actually pretty close, they tell each other everything. Anyway, Carlos Garcia isn't that bad I guess, but the problem is, he's following Jett Stetson, he does everything that that ass tells him to do. Jett Stetson is the second worse asshole at the whole campus besides Katie, he is pretty weak alone but he always comes with 'his gang'." He answered while rolling his eyes.

"Okay, anything else I should know, and who can I trust actually? I asked while giving him my "Well?" look.

"You should just know for now that your locker is next to mine, I asked Mrs. Wainwright, and I guess you can trust Stephanie King, Logan Mitchell, he's kind of a nerd. Though he has a girlfriend Camille Roberts, she's in the theatre club and you can also trust her. Dak Zevon is a great guy and all that but one thing you shouldn't do , and that is trusting him with any of your secrets, he's like the newspaper with secrets. Lucy Stone might not look like it, but she's really kind." He answered

"Wow!" That's a lot to take in I thought before speaking again, "Wait, what? A nerd who has a girlfriend? She must be ugly if….-

"No, she isn't." he answered before I could even finish my sentence. "She's a beautiful girl Shane."

"Oops, sorry." I said while grinning at him, he looked at me before sighing.

"Yo, James!"

We turn around to see a Girl running to us with a bunch of papers in her hand, she had long black curly hair and dark brown eyes, i turned around to my brother only to see him grinning at her.

" Hey, Camille, where's Logan?"

"Where do you think?" she said before sighing.

"Again a test?"

"Nope, some quiz, seriously, I love him so much but sometimes I wondered why I'm dating him, when I went out with him last Friday he was reading a book with a flashlight while we were watching the movie, who does that? ON A DATE!"

"logan does, apparently."

"And while we had diner he was nagging about how unfair it was that his math teacher didn't gave him credit points for correcting a question in his test."

"Wow, sounds nerdsy" I said hoping that they would stop ignoring me.

"I know right? …Who are you?" she asked

"Ooh, he's my little brother Shane Diamond which I told you guys about, he's going to attend our school as a freshmen."

"Ooh, hey, nice to meet you, I'm Camille Roberts. I'm a senior like your brother and I do theatre, together with James, are you also going to join the theatre club?"

I bursted out laughing while James was glaring at me with a murderous look which only made me laugh more. I pulled myself together before answering "Hell no, I'm going to join hockey, not the princess stuff."

"It's called acting idiot!" he said before tackling me on the grass. We soon started laughing and James and I stood up walking further to school with Camille. We were talking till we reached school. "Hey, I'm off, I'll meet you guys later okay? She said while running the other way.

"Still think she's ugly? James asked while looking at me with a sheepish smile

"Hell no," I answered before following James to the director's office .When We reached the director's office we heard yelling before a girl came out of the director's office, slammed the door shut and walked away furiously.

"That's Katie I told you about." He whispered in my ear. Katie must have seen or heard that because she started glaring at James.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Gaylord." She said while looking venomously at my brother, she was small, maybe 5'2 with long brown hair and brown eyes. Even though I'm bigger than her I was about to piss in my pants.

"Sorry midget, last time I checked I only like pussy, except yours of course, you're a bitch, I don't do bitches!"

"Hmmpgh," and with that oh so mature behavior, she gave us a fuck you finger and turned around and left.

Diamond, he must be your brother, am I correct?" a voice asked from behind us.

"Yeah, that's him Mr. Roque."

"yeah well, here are your schedule Diamond Jr." he said while handing me my schedule before heading back to his office.

"Dude, what's with the 'jr.'? I asked turning to James.

He shrugged, "He just does that with anyone's brother or sister, he calls Katie 'Knight Jr.', let me see your schedule. Sweet, we've got lunch together."

"Well, see you then big brother." I replied before heading off.

**This was chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it, chapter two is coming!**


	2. Big Time Fight

_**Disclaimer:**_**i do not own big time rush**

**Sorry that I was late with updating but because of family matters I couldn't update the story, any time soon I'll start with exams so I'll be later then as well, but I intend to update again for several times.**

**Science-Fantasy93****:****yes, their sister's name is indeed Jenny Diamond**

Chapter two: Big Time Fight

James P.o.v.

After Shane went to his classroom I went to my class scanning the people sitting in the class until I spotted Logan. I headed over there when Jett Stetson bumped into me sending both of us landing on our ass's.

"Hey, watch it idiot."

"Hello to you too Stetson, next time, wear some fucking glasses," I snarled at him,

"Watch your mouth Diamond, or I'll knock some sense into that head of yours."

"Who are you going to bring for that Stetson, your mommy?"

"you…me, during lunch, and we'll see who going to get help from mommy." He said while going to the back of the class

"Dude, are you stupid? No one can win against him, he has a whole group of seniors backing him up."

"Don't worry Logan, I'll be fine." I said shrugging.

"I hope so, for your sake." He mumbled.

The four first periods went by slowly and I still hadn't figured out what to do, I could take Jett on if I wanted to, but there's no way I could ever handle him if Kendall and Carlos were backing him up.

Logan and I sat down at the table with Camille, Shane, Stephanie and Dak.

"Guys, you won't believe this but James and Jett got into a fight first period and, they're going to fight here during lunch"

"What did you do now James?" Camille asked lifting her left eyebrow up.

"He started it and by the-"

Camille P.O.V

Before James could even finish his sentence Jett crabbed James by his shirt and punched him in his stomach making him fall on the floor. Dak immediately punched Jett before Dak was hit in his stomach and face by Kendall and Carlos, soon Shane jumped into the fight .

I heard Logan mumble something about getting new friends before he as well jumped into the fight, before me or Stephanie could recover from the shock the teachers came between them and send them to the principal.

James P.O.V.

I was looking around to the others to see the damage, Jett had a black eye, a bruise on his jaw and he was bleeding from his forehead, Kendall had a black eye and his he was covering his dick so my guess is he was hit there pretty bad, while Carlos had a black eye and a bite-mark on his arm. Shane had a bruised jaw while Dak and Logan had a bleeding nose, me on the other hand, I have a bleeding nose, a bruised jaw and a lot of pain in my stomach but it was totally worth it!

"Boys, come in, now!" yelled from his office.

We all walked inside to see a furious principal.

"This time I'll do it this way, everyone will be suspendedfor the next whole week except for Diamond jr. and Garcia."

"what! That's so unfair, look what Diamond did do my eye!" Jett yelped like a girl making me grin in myself before answering him with a fake smile, "Well, I always knew he had a great leftie but that he was this good, I didn't know that."

He was becoming red in the face and before he could explode the principal stepped in between us.

"Jett, you want to be suspendedfor two weeks instead of one because I can do that if you want, though your mother wouldn't be happy about it, I highly doubt that she'll be happy once she hears you got suspendedfrom school for fighting."

Before Jett could even answer principal Roque continued. "Everyone can leave except for Diamond jr., I would like to talk with you."

When I turned around to the door I saw Shane looking worried, I gave him a small smile and mouthed a 'good luck' before stepping out of the principal's office and closing the door behind me.

I started walking away before a midget stepped in front of me glaring at me venomously.

"I see they did you some damage, that's good, though I had preferred that you were hurt more badly." She said placing her hands on her hips on which I answered " Like your brother? be a nice baby sister and give him an ice bag for his dick, it probably hurts a lot. Hurry or he won't be able to reproduce."

"yea, you would like his dick inside you, don't you?" She answered smiling, almost proud she came with a comeback against me

I snorted and rolled my eyes before starting to walk away from her, but it looks like that was a bad move, before I even noticed her coming closer to me she stomped on my foot digging her high heels in my sneakers before yelling at me "No one ignores me after insulting them!"

"tough luck for you then." I replied coldly before walking away from her, I looked behind me over my shoulder to see her standing there with her mouth wide open dropped to the floor.

I chuckled and started looking in front of me before I noticed Camille and Stephanie running to me

"What happened, did you get suspended, detention or did you get-" Camille started before Stephanie cut of Camille with a small "Camille"

"What?" she asked innocently

"let the guy speak." She said before turning herself to me together with Camille expecting an answer from me.

"short version, everyone except Shane and Garcia are suspended for the whole weak so I won't be seeing you for the whole week unless you come visit my house… Ooh and Shane is in the principal's office."

"Why is Shane still in the principal's office, it doesn't make any sense." Camille replied

"Maybe because he was in a fight on his first day of High School?" Stephanie stated.

"Okay, I'll buy that, but why isn't Garcia suspended, he isn't new you know."

"Because James, we all know he isn't an asshole but that he's following Jett, maybe if he's away from Jett he'll become more civil towards us." Stephanie explained before sighing.

Stephanie has a crush on Garcia but she just won't admit it, even Camille couldn't get her to admit 'her little crush'.

"Hey brother, how is it?"

"Ooh hey Shane." Camille, Stephanie and I replied

"Why did you need to stay?" I asked curiously

"Nothing special, some nagging and a whole week of detention." He replied while shrugging.

**This was chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it, chapter three is coming!**


	3. Big Time Confrontations

_**Disclaimer:**_******i do not own big time rush**

**Please review, follow,…**

**Any tips are welcome!**

Chapter 3: Big Tim Confrontations

Kendall P.O.V

Why is my baby sister always so furious after fighting with James Diamond, I don't get it, I once suggested her to become friends with him because he isn't a bad guy, honestly I don't like fighting with him but I have to because of Jett. Why? Well in my freshman year I was addicted on drugs, but I couldn't pay for them so Jett loaned me money at the time, I still haven't paid him back so I still owe him, He demanded me to make James's live unbearable. Jett hates him with all his guts even though I don't know why he does that. I hate doing that to James, that's why I'm working part-time so I can finally be me again.

"hey baby sister, why are you so violent with Diamond anyway?" I asked looking at her curiously for an answer. She gave me an annoyed look," And why do you have mood swings? Huh? I thought only woman could get that. One time you don't care and the other time you do care."

I shrugged "Don't know, don't care."

"whatever, let's go to class."

"Sure, see you later at my car, okay baby sis?"

"Yeah sure." And with that she turned around and started walking to her classroom and I went on my way to hockey training only to see Jett waiting for me in the changing room.

"What now Jett?"

"awww, is that how you treat your best friend?

"You're barely an acquaintance of mine, now what the fuck do you want?"

He just grinned at me.

"You're so annoying, damn it Jett, what the fuck do you want from me?" I yelled losing my patience. I never liked that guy I thought while clenching my fists.

"Aah, I love it when you come straight to the point, Diamond's little brother wants to join our hockey team on the tryouts in two weeks, but you won't let him join us captain. He said giving me one of his smirks." Man, sometimes I really want to hit him right in his face, preferably breaking his nose.

"No, if he's good, he'll join, if he's horrible, he won't join the hockey team, we need extra hockey players because those two idiot friends of yours got caught drunk on school grounds."

"Fine, have it your way but don't ever dare to speak to me like that again, or your sister will know the truth about you" he answered smiling at me.

I just stood there, frozen. There isn't really anything I could do except paying off my debt to him, but it would take some time to gather the money I needed so for now….I just had to play his faithful dog.

The rest of the day just passed by with nothing really happening, I was in my last period before it was finally weekend, finally away from Jet Stetson.

Katie P.O.V.

It was my last period calc. 2, God I hate math and the math teacher.

"Hey Katie."

I turned around and answered Stephanie with an annoyed "What?"

"So, when are you going to confess, we both know you act cocky against James because you secretly love him." She said like it was obvious.

"Sorry to break it into your little fucking head but I am not in love with him, and if you continue your obvious lies, then I'll kick you out of the window. I yelled at her loudly.

"But we're on third floor."

"that why I'll kick you out through the window. Seriously, you might be jo's stepsister but you sure are-"

Before I could finish mr. strauer, my horribly math teacher interrupted me "miss Knight, detention."

"Are you fucking kidding me, what about Stephanie?"

"You're the one yelling miss Knight!"

"fuck you shithead!"

"detention for the three days, and if you dare to say one word I will make it a week of detention, am I clear miss Knight?"

I grinded my teeth together but I stayed quiet shooting daggers at Stephanie who mouthed 'sorry', I whispered "fuck you bitch, I'll get you back for this!" and I returned my concentration on the blackboard. Five minutes later the bell rang and we all got out.

As soon as I got out I took out my phone,

[To: Kendall ]

**You can go home, I got detention**

[From: Kendall ]

**What did you do?**

[To: Kendall ]

**yelled at Stephanie in class**

[From: Kendall ]

**So she has detention as well?**

[To: Kendall ]

**No, only me**

[From: Kendall ]

**Sorry baby sis, want me 2 wait for you**

[To: Kendall ]

**No, I'm fine, you go home but you better have finished fucking Jo by the time I'm home**

[From: Kendall ]

**I'll try ;)**

[To: Kendall ]

**Kendall, I'm serious**

[From: Kendall ]

** Yeah yeah, I'll finish up before you're home**

[To: Kendall ]

**Thanks**

I put my phone back and walked into the detention room.

James P.O.V.

"' Baby show me

By the way you hold me

Way that you control me

Speed me up or slow me

Oh when I'm lonely

Full of stormy weather

***phone call***

"Yes" I replied answering my phone.

"James? Is that you?"

"yeah, who else Brooke? Santa Claus?"

"Watch your mouth young man! And it's mom to you!"

"why did you call me?"

"Ah yes, I'll come home next Friday evening."

"So..., you expect me to organize a 'finally welcome home' party?"

"Don't be rude, I'm your mother!"

"Barely, you're never home, and Jenny's just the same, even worse, but hey, what do you expect. You're mother and daughter for something."

***end phone call***

Shane P.O.V.

As I walked over to James's car I saw him yelling at someone, my guess it was mom, so I started running to the car, but the moment I arrived, he disconnected the phone call.

"Who was it?" I asked trying to confirm my thought it was mom

"Your mother, she's coming home next Friday evening." He replied coldly while stepping into the car.

"She's your mom to James."

"No, not anymore, and lets drop the subject, okay?"

"You are so stubborn, but fine, I have a request."

"What?" He asked carefully, knowing I had some weird request, though, I couldn't blame him.

"Join the hockey team with me!"

"No, by the way, I have theatre with Camille remember?"

"Quit it please, I mean, you want me to be alone with Jett, Kendall and Carlos during hockey games?"

"No….fine, I'll quit theatre and I'll join hockey together with you." He said before sighing.

"Thank you big brother!"

"You, my little dorky brother, owe me a lot…"

I made myself comfortable on the passenger seat while grinning, thinking 'let the games begin'….

**This was chapter three, I hope you enjoyed it, chapter four is coming!**


	4. Big Time Planning and alone time

**_Disclaimer: _****i do not own big time rush**

**This is the first story I'm going to write so be nice, I do accept tips to write better so review!**

**My first chapter has some typo's so I'll re-upload them**

Chapter four: Big Time Planning and alone time

Shane P.O.V.

When we arrived home I headed to the fridge for some root beer while James sat down in the couch resting his feet on the coffee table, ankles crossed.

"Get your fucking feet of the coffee table." I said to him as I walked over to the couch.

"Language!" he scolded which caused me to roll my eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes at me!" he scolded me again.

"Sorry." I replied taking a seat on the couch and turning the television on

."Seriously? Spongebob? What are you? A five year old kid" he asked looking at me before I replied "Not everyone watches porn you know?" He shrugged before taking the remote from me and switching the channels

"Hey!" I protested.

"Stop nagging, I'm searching for a hockey game." He replied.

"Oh yeah, we need to buy some booze and snacks." I said to him before asking Stephanie's phone number. Yeah, Monday, first thing to do is asking their cell phone numbers.

"Sure." He replied showing me his cell before asking me why I needed her phone number. Shit! I hadn't thought about that yet. "Euhm, to… invite ..her over?" I asked looking at him.

"That's a good idea, we can invite everyone over since I'm suspended from school for the whole week." He said now looking to me as well.

"I'll give Stephanie a call, you call the others?" I asked as I was about to go upstairs.

"Sure thing." He replied as he was about to call someone.

As I walked in my room I was dialing Stephanie's number.

***phone call***

"Hey, who is this?"

"Hey, It's me, Shane."

"Oooh hey Shane, how are you and why do you have my phone number which reminds me I have to give it to you!"

"I'm fine, and James gave me your number. I actually have a request."

"I'm fine as well, an what request?"

"You know about the fight right?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you also remember principal Roque asked me to stay right?"

"Well, Yeah, to give you detention." She replied sounding confused now.

"Not really, I mean, I still have detention but that wasn't all what was said."

"How do you mean, I'm confused right now."

He wanted to talk about the conflicts between us and the Knight, Carlos, Jett and Jour sister Jo."

"I'm listening." Sounding more interested right now.

"He asked me to do something about it, he also said I can do everything it takes."

"with other words, you want me to help you?" stating it more than asking.

"Yes!"

"What's the plan, I'm so in, these feuds have lasted long enough."

"The first stage of the plan is to get my brother and Katie together, I mean, I saw them one day and I already think they're perfect for each another."

"I know right, I actually told Katie that today."

"And?" I asked getting more hyped up.

"She started to yell at me, threatening to kick me out of the window on third floor."

"Ouch."

"Oh no!" she said in shock.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, after she yelled she got detention for three days and she told me she was going to make me pay for it."

"Euhm, so?" I asked.

"It's clearly that you don't know her as well as I do but whatever, when are we going along with the plan?"

"Now, we're throwing some kind of gathering, and we're going to try to get Katie and my brother alone. The only problem is, Katie's not invited."

"don't worry about that, I'll call Camille and I'll explain her everything, and also tell her to kidnap Katie if we have to!" she replied getting hyped up right now.

"And how to we get the others away?" I asked not having thought about that.

"Don't worry about that, Camille and Logan are probably going to fuck in one of your guestrooms, I'll make sure of it! Lucy isn't in town till Sunday evening and Dak told me he was on a date tonight."

"Okay, see you later."

"Kay."

***end phone call***

'let the games begin' I once again thought going downstairs where James was sitting.

We just sat down on the couch talking a little till we heard a knocking on the door, I went to open the door and saw that it was Stephanie, who mouthed to me 'she's coming'. We just spent some time watching a hockey game till there was another knock on the door. I opened the door to see Logan, Camille and Katie standing.

"Katie!" James yelled standing next to me.

"What are you doing here?" James asked lowering his voice.

"I had no other choice." she simply replied while walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

Camille and Logan practically jumped each another before going upstairs, much to mine and James's displeasure. But, well, it's for the greater good right?

."Well, Stephanie, and I are going to buy some stuff so you just entertain Katie, okay big brother?" I asked smiling sweetly at him. Before he could even protest I practically ran out of the house with Stephanie.

Katie P.O.V

"Fuck, fuck, triple fuck!" I thought to myself as I saw everyone leave leaving me only with James. I finally found the courage to ask why Camille and Logan were upstairs. He looked at me as if I was crazy which was actually kind of cute- NO, NOT CUTE, DEFINETLY NOT CUTE I thought fighting to urge to bang my head against a wall.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked me raising an Eyebrow at me. I'm pretty sure I've never been so red in the face before.

"before you start to yell." James started "I just asked because you clearly don't know they're fucking upstairs…" he said making a disgusted face.

"one, It's not any of your business, who cares if I'm still a virgin and second; the reason I'm even here is because Kendall and Jo are going at it like rabbits." I said as I made a disgusted face as well.

"Oh my god, you just scarred me for life." He said making a gagging sound

"Are you staying over?" he asked. Maybe I'm going to need to start wearing glasses or else he just blushed a little. Cute, wait… am I cursed or what, why on earth do I keep thinking James is cute? The fuck? It doesn't make any sense.

"Yeah, probably, since Kendall and Jo are still fucking, and when they do, they go at it like rabbits." I said slightly blushing

This is going to be one hell of a night…

**This was chapter four, I hope you enjoyed it, chapter five is coming!**

**ATTENTION:**

**In one of the following chapters there might be a character's death, I'm not so sure yet!**


	5. Big Time Jatie

**_Disclaimer: _****i still do not own big time rush**

**Any tips are welcome!**

Chapter five: Big Time Jatie

Katie P.O.V.

"Uh, I'm going to kill them!" I groaned as I let myself fall on the couch.

"I'll help you, I mean, three hours, to buy some snacks and booze?" he said letting himself fall on the couch next to me.

"Good, I could probably use someone of you height." I answered resting my feet on the coffee table, ankles crossed. He began staring at me with his arms crossed, seriously, what's his problem? "What?" I asked.

" . . .Table!" he hissed at me. Dafuq? Seriously, as if he doesn't do that all the time! I looked at him before replying, "Who do you think you are, my mother? By the way, as if you never do this."

"I'm glad I'm not related to you by blood, I pity your mother for having a daughter like you, and yes!" he hissed at me. "But It's my house, not yours so I can do it!" Wow, someone's a little touchy. I wonder what his problem is.

"Wow someone's a little bossy." I said before answering him with a smile on my face, "And you don't even know my parents."

"Actually, I do Know her, don't know your father though, But I heard rumors that he's death."

"H-How d-do y-you know." I managed to stutter. How can he know that? The truth is, My father died because of an overdose. My parent had a really bad fight when I was young and they divorced, mom got full custody of Kendall, while dad got full custody over me, that happened six years ago, I moved away with dad to California. While mom and Kendall stayed here in Minnesota. In the beginning everything was going okay, I guess. I was on the phone with Kendall and mom at least once a day. But dad started to change, he became very aggressive, not towards me but especially to others. He became worse by the day till two years ago, when he died. Mom told me he took an overdose of drugs and alcohol, and that it was to much for his body to handle.

"Yeah. An overdose, I hate people who use drugs. I mean, who can torture their body like that." I said looking right in his eyes. Our eyes locked for a second or two before he began to speak. "I'm sorry about your father."

I smiled. At least he can be sweet sometimes I thought before saying it was okay, I mean I don't miss him. It's the bastard his own fault. As for how he knows my mother, that's weird. According to him, Kendall and he were friends until two years ago. He said he changed so much before I entered school with him. I guess now I know what I need to investigate next time when I break in into his room. As for the rumors about my father's death, I now know Dak was behind them. Honestly, I don't trust him one bit, but hey, it might be my imagination speaking, right?

"Katie…Katie…Kit-Kat!"

"Huh? Wh – what did you call me?" I asked confused. Does he think that I'm food or something? I'm not edible, he though…I suddenly imagined how he would look without a shirt, or without any clothes would probably be a better view.

James .

Ok, now I'm sure that Katie blushing is a rare find, I mean, can you blame me thinking that a blushing Katie is a rare sight?. She's, no, she ACTS like a bitch. Even though I shouldn't be interested in a stubborn brat like her, I must admit, that her blushing, made me feel hot. I mean, her personality isn't really attractive though I love'em spicy. Without realizing what I was doing I leaned in, our faces, only a few inches away.

Logan P.O.V.

Aw, man, Shane owes me Big Time, after Steph's call Camille totally offered our help, don't get me wrong, I love sex and making out with her though I'm not so happy about the fact we had to do it in the Diamond's residence. If my mother would ever find that out, she'd disown me. Camille was laying next to me, sleeping. I just stared at her while smiling before I got out of bed and walked downstairs for a drink. I nearly got a heart attack when I came downstairs, Katie sat on James leaning in, making out with him. I couldn't really see James's hands and I wasn't planning to find that out sometime soon so I hurried upstairs to the room Camille was sleeping in, , barging in as Camille awoke from the sudden impact of the door against the wall together with the mix of my screaming.

"Stop creaming, will you? You sound like a girl, you're even worse than James." She said slowly sitting up.

"I don't scream like a girl, and even if I was, I wouldn't be as bad as James." I said slightly offended her remark.

"Yeah, you are, but why did you scream anyway, you look like you just saw a ghost." She said noticing I was pale looking, who wouldn't be though? Especially after you see your best friend making out with the person he hates the most.

"J-James a-and K-Katie…"

"Yeah? What about them?" she asked looking confused now. "oh no." she began, "they didn't kill each another, right? She asked slightly panicking.

"N- no, they're alive."

"What's wrong then?"

"They're making out on the floor and I fear that if we won't interfere they'll be screwing each other."

"Then let them, but you mister, have a fire to put out!" she said grinning making me take a step back before replying, "Wh- what do you mean?"

"You know damn well that you turn me on when you're swearing, it makes me feel so hot. Come here tiger!" she purred.

"Oh boy." I gulped.

Stephanie P.O.V.

"So when do you think we should go home, make sure they didn't kill each other?" I asked painting my nails.

"Tired of me already?" he asked me smirking.

"Not per se but I could definitely see a movie." I replied

"Then why don't we go see one at the drive in? I'm actually bored as well, but we need to stay away a while so James and Katie can figure things out."

"How do you know for sure they're going to talk? they probably won't be even speaking to each other." She asked looking at me.

I grinned. "Because, dear Stephanie… James is a Diamond, and Diamonds are stubborn as hell."

**This was chapter five, I hope you enjoyed it, chapter six is coming!**

******I know this chapter is pretty short as well, I'll try to write longer chapters!**

**Please review, fav, follow**


	6. It takes two to tango

**_Author's note : _****Katie and Kendall are twins, but Kendall is older for a view minutes.****James, Katie and everyone except Shane are Seniors, everyone is eighteen except Stephanie. Stephanie will be eighteen in a month in the story. Shane got held back a year so that means even though he will be sixteen within a week or so, he'll be a freshmen. please review, fav, follow,…**

**So, I don't want to move too fast in getting Katie and James a couple so I made Katie a little bitch again.**

Chapter six: It takes two to tango…

James P.O.V.

I groaned when I woke up before realizing that I wasn't in my bedroom. Even worse, Katie was sleeping on me, don't get me wrong. I don't really hate Katie but I also don't like her. And I know I should be grossed out by Katie who's practically drooling on my shirt, but I can't help thinking she's cute. Hell, I don't even know what I'm thinking…or what I did. Why in hell did I kiss Katie…And why didn't she push me away, knocking some senses in me. Instead of knocking some senses into my head she kissed back which turned out to be a make-out session. I wanted to sit on the couch but since Katie was sleeping on top of me on the floor I couldn't really stand up, or I would've waked her up and I don't want to see a furious Katie just yet, she would probably kill me if she recalled what happened. I kind of hoped that she wouldn't remember yesterday but since she wasn't drunk or high, the chances she forgot were very miniscule. I'm about to get killed by a petite girl, this is going to be so much fun I thought before drifting off to sleep again.

Next time I woke, it was because of a screaming Katie… And then the others say that my scream is all girly and loud, which isn't true.

" Stop screaming will ya?" I asked while sitting up.

"y-y-you k-k-kissed me…"

"Hey, don't put the blame on me, it I recall correctly YOU kissed me back!" I hissed at her before standing up and stretching my back. And I thought sleeping on a couch was bad for your back…

"YOU kissed me Diamond!" she snarled at me. At that moment I snapped. No-one puts the all the blame on me. Yeah, I kissed her, but she kissed me back, pushed me on the floor and started straddling me. We started yelling at each other and I probably shouldn't need to tell you Camille and Logan came downstairs.

"hey, what's wrong guys?" Camille asked us slightly pissed off.

"T-that asshole kissed me!" Katie yelled back. Yep, if I wasn't deaf before they came downstairs, than I'm surely deaf now.

"We know." Logan replied calmly before continuing, "But this isn't only James his fault you know. Yesterday night I came downstairs for a drink, that's when I saw you sitting on James, kissing. Anyway Katie, it takes two to tango you know?" Remind me when it's Logan's birthday will you?

"Yeah, I heard you two TANGO last night alright." She yelled, now her anger pointed to Logan.

"Jealous that you can't?" Camille snapped back. Camille isn't really a morning person, we know each other since kindergarten, so we had a lot of sleepovers with Stephanie,logan, Dak and Lucy.

"uh, puh-lease, as if I want to get off on a nerd. I have better taste than you." She answered with her usual bitchy voice

"Yeah, better taste YOU CAN'T GET BECAUSE YOU'RE A BITCH, that's why you kissed James back in the first place.

"Hey!" I protested lifting up my shirt " I'm the best anyone can get! I mean, I have abs, muscles-"

"the worst anyone can get you mean!" she snapped at me not even letting me finish my sentence.

As if you're the best a man can get, You have an A-cup, you know what that means midget, it means Almost there!" I snarled back at her. Uhh, never mind what I said about not hating her, I DESPISE her!

Before I could say something else she slapped me right in the face and stomped out of the house slamming the door shut. I was surprised the door wasn't broken.

"Dude, her hand print is on your face." Logan told staring at me as if it was Satan who hit me.

Yeah." I groaned. "she has a lot of power for a petite brunet if you ask me."

Right at that moment Stephanie and Shane got inside both smelling weird, and their clothes were disheveled.

"Eugh, what just happened in here, we passed Katie on our way here screaming bloody murder at us." Shane asked cocking up his eyebrow.

"Why do you smell So weird!" I shot back at him.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked clearly avoiding me. She wasn't even looking at me or anyone else while speaking. She ALWAYS looks at people when she speaks. And now she was turning red like a tomato. "What happened!" I demanded crossing my arms.

"euhm, we had…" Shane started.

"A couple of drinks too much and we fell asleep in the car, so now we have a huge headache. What about you?" Stephanie finished.

"SHANE ALEX DIAMOND, YOU GOT DRUNK! YOU'RE FIFTEEN YEARS OLD!" I yelled.

"Ooh shut up, as if you didn't get drunk before, I'm sixteen next week and you're not my father by the way, so shut the fuck up!" he yelled back at me before storming up the stairs.

"I'll talk to him." Stephanie said before going upstairs. I didn't move, you know the feeling that you can't move, like you're frozen?

Logan P.O.V.

"Earth to James…EARTH TO JAMES!"

"Let's try it my way," Camille suggested "Yo, James, wake up or I'll destroy your Cuda products!

"Oh no, you won't!"

"see, Logie, this Always works." she said before slapping me and then kissing me.

"What the hell happened?!" James asked, still in shock

"I don't know." I replied. something wasn't right, I immediately knew Stephanie was lying, we know each other from kindergarten. I looked at Camille and I could see she was thinking the same as me, and knowing Camille, she'll do anything to find out what really happened. though I couldn't blame her, I was dying to know the truth as well. by the way they smelled and looked, they had sex though I hope for their sake they didn't. and if that did happen, let's pray they did it save otherwise they could be in big trouble.

Stephanie P.O.V.

This couldn't be happening I thought. Last night we went to the drive in, drinking some booze and then we had sex. We agreed not to tell anyone and go on as if nothing ever happened, but now this happens. If James ever found out, he'd kill me AND Shane, though I wouldn't blame him. His almost eighteen year old friend having sex with his almost sixteen year old brother. That's kind of sick if you think about it.

"Hey Shane, James WILL find out if you keep acting like you just did, you do know you hurt him a lot right?" I asked while sitting next to him.

"I know and you're right… About what happened?"he looked at me.

"It was a stupid accident, we were both drunk, stupid and irresponsible."

"Yeah, I can't believe I lost my V-card to you." He replied before sighing.

"I know." I groaned. This was all my fault, I am older so I'm should be the responsible one. Because of me he just wasted his V-card without even wanting to lose it.

"Stop it," he said before taking my hand, "This is NOT only your fault, it's mine as well."

"It IS my fault, I am older, I should be the responsible one, I'm such a pedophile." I said as I started sobbing.

Shane P.O.V.

"Age has nothing to do with responsibility Steph, and why would you be a pedophile, you're not even eighteen years old yet." I said looking at her. I really hate it that she's crying and saying it's her fault while it was both our faults. My heart broke when I saw her cry even harder.

"Steph, look at me, please." I pleaded while cupping her face in my hands wiping her tears away with my thumb. "THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" I said before sobbing myself. For the rest of the morning we were both crying over our stupid mistake.

**This is chapter six, chapter seven is coming! Please review!**


	7. Jo finds out

**_Disclaimer: _****i do not own big time rush**

**Please review, follow,…**

**Any tips are welcome!**

Chapter seven: Jo finds out

Jo P.O.V.

It's been a whole week since Stephanie started acting weird towards me and the rest. Katie became even worse, for some reason she's plotting something… My guess is that she's planning revenge on James. Something happened with Stephanie and Katie and I plan on figuring that something out. Also Kendall was starting to act weird because of that witch Lucy Stone, with other words, Kendall's ex-girlfriend. I don't even deny the fact that I hate her, that witch keeps trying to steal Kendall away from me. She can't face the fact that she was dumped by him a year ago, last month, she visited her father till now. I wished she would stay there, away from me and Kendall, I thought before drifting off to sleep. I was awakened when I heard Stephanie crying, the walls are very thin so we can hear everything someone else does… That's probably the reason Stephanie went off to the diamond's residence. The next day she started acting weird, and she still acts weird. I walked into her bedroom when she noticed me.

"Hey, what's wrong? ,You're acting very strange." I asked sitting on the bed next to her, she wiped her tears before smiling to me even though I knew it was a forced smile. I was sick of it, sick of the fact that she was lying to me and that her smile was a fake one. "You do know that if you don't tell me that I'll find out somehow, so now, the truth, what did James do to you?" I asked her.

"Nothing!" she replied. Wow? I got a whole word out of her.

"Stephanie…"

"What do you want from me!" she snapped at m.

"The truth!" I simply answered before continuing, "You know, I thought we were sisters, we used to always tell each other everything. You can trust me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." She replied before sighing.

"Let me guess, does it have anything to do with James?" I asked her cocking my eyebrow up. She got out of the bed turning on the lights before taking a seat next to me and replying, "Yes, Kind of."

"Well…"

"Fine, but you need to promise not to tell anyone, not even Kendall."

"Yeah, of course." I was kind of offended by the fact that she thought I told Kendall secrets we talked about.

"You know Shane Diamond right?" she asked before sighing.

"Yeah, isn't he the little brother of James? I asked.

"Yeah, well, you see…" She started. " me and Shane were kind of trying to get Katie and James together after the fight at school."

"You mean together as in…" I started before shuddering at the thought. James and Katie are like Fire and Ice, what didn't make it easier was the fact that Stephanie thinks they belong together.

"Romantically, if you mean that you are correct" She replied which caused me to groan before asking what happened next.

"Well, you and Kendall were going at it like rabbits last Friday and she came with me, Logan and Camille to the diamond's house. Logan and Camille knew of our plan to get them together alone, so they went upstairs in one of their guestrooms, making themself comfortable if you get what I mean. Shane and I left then as well after booze and snacks and after that we went to the drive-in."

"So, they figured out your plan and they are angry with you?" I asked.

"No, I don't know what happened between them, but I do know the morning after our plan she was furious." She replied looking at me before staring back in front of her.

"Oh."

"Yeah, after a while both me and Shane were drunk because we drank all of the booze at the drive-in, we ended up having sex." She answered looking at me with watery eyes.

"Oh no, isn't he like fourteen or fifteen?"

"Sixteen today." She said wiping her tears away.

"You two did it safe right?"

"No Jo, we were both drunk" she said before crying again.

"Well, you probably won't be pregnant from doing it once without protection, I also have sex sometimes without protection, so do you, remember? So what is really bothering you?"

"James thinks Shane was drunk and is fighting with Shane right now, they haven't even spoken to each other"

We continued talking for a whole hour, in that our I learned more than I learn a whole day on school. Looks like James can hold grudges really well, and that he is really stubborn. It appears that that day James 'moved' in with Logan, still not talking to Shane, not even on his birthday. I comforted her until she fell asleep, I turned off the lights before going to my own bedroom. I might have comforted her everything was going to be fine but I didn't know what do think of it, there is a chance she might be pregnant. I kind of hoped she wasn't because James would no longer be her friend anymore, not to mention that if James and his brother didn't talked anymore for a whole week already because of a fight. This would destroy everything. I might not be friends with them but that doesn't mean I want to happen to them what happened with me. My brother and I got in a really bad fight five years ago and I haven't seen him since that day. My mom blamed me everything and left leaving me and dad. That's why she can't be pregnant, I don't want to see another family destroyed over a stupid mistake.

Shane P.O.V.

Mom called me saying she wouldn't come because of work, as if she can't do that at home I thought. James didn't talked to me until hockey tryouts, he finally forgave me and everything was finally how it should be. We totally nailed the tryouts and we got into the team. Jett was everything but happy and started insulting me and James as he started walking away which caused me and James to laugh at his immaturity. Seriously, he has the maturity level of an eight year old. Katie wasn't really better than him. She ended up spreading rumors around that he was fucking some guy and got some diseases from him next school day. I clearly remember when two weeks later he was sick of it and got himself tested and shoved it under everyone's faces. He also put a video of Katie on top of him, kissing. Our house has camera's everywhere so when he realized their 'moment' was on video he uploaded it on our school page and YouTube declaring war to Katie. They started their 'war' and got themselves thrown in the principal's office more than once, today was no difference, except that this time Katie's mom was there…

**This is chapter seven, chapter eight is coming! Please review!**


	8. Putting on a show for the gang and mom

**I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH**

**Chapter 8: Putting on a show for Ms. Knight and the gang**

James P.O.V.

"Ugh, I have to go to the principal's office again today, I really hate it, I've got some better things to do you know?" I said while sitting next to Shane during lunch period.

"It's your own fucking fault you know!" Shane said looking accusingly at me.

I'm not the one who started it, she deserved everything anything that came to her!

"Why can't you two just get along?" Logan asked looking up from studying whatever.

"Because she's a fucking leprechaun-bitch, that's why Logan."

"James, be nice!" Stephanie warned pointing one finger at me and glaring.

"Why? Let's face it, James is right, except he forgot to mention that she's shitty." Camille said defending me.

"Camille," Stephanie said before sighing, "We all know that you don't like Katie very much but still, what you and James are saying is pretty harsh."

"So? Before she insults my boyfriend she would better look at her boyfriend… oh right, she doesn't have one, I wonder why…" She said faking that she was actually thinking about a reason.

"Oh, yeah, because she's a bitch who can't have a dick." Camille said slightly pissed off.

"At least someone agrees with me!" I said while smiling.

" Camille, sweetie, don't you think you're over reacting, I already got over it."

"Got over what?" Lucy asked while she sat down next to me.

"short version, she insulted Camille and Logan about the fact that Camille is dating a nerd, sorry Logan." I answered.

"None taken, at least I will have a good future as a doctor."

"Hey, are you saying that I'm stupid?" I asked slightly offended.

"No, but you're not the brightest either."

" who needs to be the brightest? As long that I am the hottest, I don't care. I said before smirking at Logan who was rolling his eyes.

I heard someone snort behind me. Guess who it was. The most annoying leprechaun bitch, Katie Knight.

What now, Knight?" I asked already pissed off, or exciting? I don't know, I just feel alive when I'm fighting with her, like adrenaline.

"You're far from the hottest guy around here, believe me."

"Yeah? You sure, because that one night you were totally groping me, now I know you're not only bossy at school, but you're also bossy when it comes to the limited parts of males." I sweetly answered.

"What limited parts? Oh, sorry, your dick, sorry but I didn't notice it, it was so small that I thought it was a pussy, sorry." She answered smiling at me while crossing her arms.

"Ooh burn!" Carlos commented as he walked with Kendall next to Katie.

you still think that I have a fucking pussy?" I snapped before pulling down my jeans and boxers.

"Nice ass! The front view looks good as well." Lucy commented as she licked her lips.

Katie turned as red as a tomato, Kendall became slightly green in his face while Carlos closed his eyes while shouting "Put that thing away, put that thing away, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, my eyes burn."

"Pussies." I commented before pulling up my boxers and jeans and sitting down at my original place where everyone except Lucy were gawking.

I just smirked while turning around to the trio and saying :"Did you enjoy my show, and Kit-Kat, if you want to see my dick when I have a boner just tell me and I'll show you I'm huge."

She started sputtering at me before leaving with Kendall and Carlos. I just smiled sweetly at her before turning my attention to my food.

"Did you really have to do that?" Shane asked. I then noticed he was paler than pale.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He then ran away to the restroom, and Stephanie followed him. If I think right, I'd think they were dating or something. I just shrugged before continuing lunch. A while later I groaned, it was time for me and Katie to go to the principal's office, and the best part, our parents are coming to. Well, Katie's mom will, mine doesn't bother going to my school.

When I entered the principal's office, I already saw Katie and her mom sitting. I joined them.

"Well?" The principal asked, "Where's your mother Diamond, she isn't picking up her cell phone."

"I don't know where that bitch is, and I don't care. Me and Shane haven't seen her in months!" I snarled at him.

"I wonder why?" Katie asked venomously.

"You know why you rat face, I told you that night when you were sexually assaulting me." I snapped back at her. Yeah, today wasn't a good day.

"I'm a what, you're a pigheaded swine, and I was not sexually assaulting you!" She snapped at me.

"I highly doubt a pigheaded swine would look as good as me." I stated while lifting up my shirt. She blushed. If I wasn't pissed of like now, I'd think she was cute, but now, let the fight begin!

"By the way, You so were sexually assaulting me, I got prove you know?" I added.

"If someone was assaulting someone sexually, it would be you freak!" She yelled back at me.

"Boo hoo, you said I had a fucking pussy, so I had to prove you wrong bitch." I yelled back at her.

"By pulling down your clothes on you lower half, with your dick in front of me, Kendall and Carlos? You fucking whore!"

"Sorry, but a whore is the perfect name for you, you got the perfect height to give men a blowjob!"

"Ha, I wouldn't even come near you for a million dollars!" She yelled standing on her feet.

"Lucky, me, that means I won't have to worry about any diseases, and it would be you paying me for fucking you."

"I don't have any diseases shithead, and I wouldn't fuck you even if you were the last male on earth!"

"have you tested yourself ,I would since you sleep around with sausages. And I wouldn't even fuck you with a bag over your head!" I yelled standing up now as well.

"Are they always this bad? I heard Katie's mom ask

"Yeah, they're bad, but now they're worse.' The principal commented before sighing.

"I know I don't have any diseases, by the way, I doubt your dick would be huge when you've got a boner." Katie yelled ignoring her mom's and the principal's whispering.

"Hah, you wouldn't know, because I definitely won't have a boner around you, you're too ugly."

"Fuck you Diamond!"

"Oh, I know you want too, Kit-Kat." I snapped at her…again.

"I'll rather die."

"Okay, I don't mind."

"Go to hell!"

"After you milady!" I said while bowing to her majesty.

She huffed before sitting down. I sat down as well looking the different way.

"Okay, so you two done now?" the principal asked rubbing his temples before continuing: "Because I think Miss Knight heard enough of you two, and so did I."

Katie just shrugged, me though…

"I'm sorry you have kids like them, Ms. Knight!" I said still looking away.

"Hey, young man, I love my kids and they're good kids, you'd know that since you and Kendall were best friends two years ago, what happened between you anyway?"

"Ask him, as soon as he got new friends like Jett, he started to beat me up, and then I'm not telling all of it." I said looking at her.

"Wait, he still has contact with that bastard?" she asked astonished. I cocked up my eyebrows in surprise before saying he was his little faithful helper. She just said her goodbyes and stormed out of the room in rage.

"Well, I guess this little tea party is over, so I'll be going." I said while exciting the principal's office. I saw the secretary look at the office while gawking.

**sorry I was a little late with this story, here is chapter eight, chapter nine is on the way!**


End file.
